Fenrir's Silent Leader
by Skeleturd
Summary: Aragami; destroyer's of everything we once knew, nothing stops the dreaded creatures from taking over the planet. Nothing except the few known as the Gods Eaters! Defenders of what's left of Humanity. Not many are left but in the Fenrir East Branch, there about to receive the first ever New-type, and this silent but kind New-type is going to be the hope that world needs.


**We've got a Match!**

"Director, we have a match".

Johannes von Schicksal, director of the far-east branch of Fenrir, turned his attention towards the answering machine.

"Hmm, send me the details" he spoke clearly and with authority, giving off the aura of someone you don't wasn't to disobey. A few seconds after the director told the person on the other end to send the information a "ding" was heard and Johannes gazed towards his laptop, tapping one key to bring up the page containing the data on the possible match. He looked at the information, his eyes scanning for anything of interest; however everything seemed to check out as normal, well, as normal as one can be in these troubled times.

_Name: Apparently has no name, likes to be referred to as Tag.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16  
Height: 6 Ft.  
Weight: 10 stone.  
Family: None.  
Complexion: Deathly pale, large deep blue eyes, has a scar running over his nose horizontally.  
Hair/hair colour: Shoulder reaching white hair, styled in front in a diagonal motion across the face, covers a slight bit of his right eye.  
Medical history: Tag has no records of any medical illnesses. (Scar isn't from an illness, seems to be from an accident Tag caused to himself).  
Traits/Personality: Tag seems to exude happiness, and always seems to have an ever pleasant-like smile on his face.  
Side note: Doesn't like to wear tops that often, he usually wears dark grey cargo pants and two necklaces around his neck. (When top is required, he only wears a black tank-top). Rarely speaks more than a few words at a time (strange considering his happy attitude)._

Johannes didn't have any complications with the information; it seemed that the new match was quite a unique character._ A sad fact but some people just don't have names these days and end up naming themselves_, _thankfully, he isn't a threat to the ARK project._

Nodding his head, Johannes spoke into the answering machine "have him take the aptitude test, with luck, we will have our first New-type Gods eater soon".

"Yes director, I will contact him and have him come in". Then the voice on the other end hung up. Von Schicksal clasped his fingers together and smirked behind them. _Things are defiantly going to become much more interesting around here._

**SCNE CHANGE**

"Are you Tag?" asked an old looking man with a sling around his arm.

The teen the man asked looked towards the old fellow, looking around the market he was in, scanning the place, a pleasant smile upon his face. Checking the area, the teen answers "yup".

The old man chuckles. _it seems the report about him was true after all_. The old man put out his one good hand and Tag reached forward and shook it. "My name is Gen Momota, the first Gods Eater to retire". Tag's eyes widen slightly as he whistles in admiration. Gen smiles and waves of the compliment, his eyes becoming serious "Now, I'm just another broken man, but enough about me... Tag, it seems that your application was accepted and now Fenrir want you to become a Gods Eater".

If at all possible, Tag's eyes widened even further as his pleasant smile increased in size "wicked" he sates. Gen smiles at the teen and continues "now, I was sent to come pick you up and bring you back to the Den to take the Aptitude test... are you ready to go?"

Tag seemed to adopt a thinking pose and stood in the same place for a couple of minutes, soon after though Tag returned to reality and shook his head "Ready" he spoke clearly as Gen nodded and gestured for Tag to follow the grizzled old veteran.

On the way to the Den Tag thought deeply about what lay before him. _I mean, it's not like I'm leaving anything behind, there's nothing for me back there, but this chance to become a Gods Eater... this is a chance to become a... hero! I'm not going to fail... I WILL succeed. _During Tag's mind rant, he didn't realise that they were already at the Den and Gen was waving his hand in front of the teens face.

"Kid, you there?"

"Huh?"

"We're here kid... welcome to the Fenrir far east branch, your new home".

Tag grinned as he walked inside "awesome" he muttered as he took his last step as a normal civilian and took his first step into becoming a... hero.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After saying goodbye to Gen, after he gave Tag the directions, Tag found himself very, very lost, he apparently was located in some sort of reception room, if the girl at the desk told him anything. Tag sighed at the fact he was going to have to ask for directions that he just received at least 5 minutes ago. Walking up to the girl at the counter Tag, still with his pleasant smile on his face asked "hello, new recruit... lost" The girl at the counter nodded and smiled back at Tag "My name is Hibari Takeda, I am in charge of giving out missions and monitoring all the Gods Eaters in this branch".

Tag reaches his hand over to Hibari who shakes it enthusiastically "Tag, where Aptitude test?" Hibari seems to ignore Tag's strange speech patterns and gives him the needed directions "cheers" Tag says, smile still present as he followed the directions given, Hibari waving at him as he walked away.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After about 10 minutes Tag finally found where he needed to go, it had a big sign on the top that read "Aptitude Testing area" and instantly Tag felt like a moron. _Wow, how did I ever miss this place _shaking his head Tag opens the door and walks into the big warehouse like room, in the middle of the room was some form of weird machine and behind that, near the roof was a window with three human like shadows peering down at him.

"You are late" a voice said, coming from the microphone in the room.

Tag scratched his head in slight embarrassment, "sorry, lost" the voice seems to sigh but accepts that fact, before clearing his throat and says "welcome to Fenrir far East branch, the last remaining domain, protecting the human race... I will now test your compatibility as a member of the anti-Aragami Punitive force. Please, try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way. When you're ready. Go stand in front of that case in the centre of the room".

Tag nods, understanding as he walked towards the apparent case in the centre of the room. Once he reached it Tag gulped in apprehension as he reached his right arm into the slot, already guessing what was to follow straight after, he wasn't disappointed when the top half of the case shot down and clamped onto his arm, a hissing noise was heard as Tag felt a searing pain in his wrist. Refusing to scream, Tag bit down on his left arm, hard. The once cold air that tickled his naked upper-body was now on fire as the machine continued to clamp down on Tag's arm.

_Fuck! This is painful, what the hell is this supposed to achieve? _Tag bit even harder into his left arm, still refusing to scream. Suddenly, the machine let out a hiss and the upper-part of the clamping machine rose up to reveal Tag's right arm... in better shape than he thought it would be considering the pain he had to go through. Turning his gaze towards the blade that he now had hold off, he heaved it off the machine and was surprised at how light it felt, Tag put so much effort into pulling the blade of the stand that he almost fell over with the momentum. Taking a few practice swings Tag felt comfortable with the blade.

Tag looked towards the metal bracelet the machine clamped onto his arm, he felt himself gag in disgust as some sort of black tentacle _thing_ squirmed out of the bracelet and attached itself into the blade Tag was currently wielding. _That's creepy_ Tag thought as he stared at the _thing_.

"Congratulations... it seems you have passed the aptitude test... and with flying colours might I add." Tag couldn't help but grin change his ever-present smile with a small grin in response to his congratulations.

"Now, if you would kindly place the blade back down onto the machine, and return to the waiting area and wait for your physical check... please... doesn't hesitate to let any of the staff know if you start feeling unwell".

_... What?_

Cautiously, Tag placed the blade down on the machine and walked out of the chamber back towards the waiting area in the reception, one thought running through his mind during all of this.

_What did he mean... start feeling unwell?_

**THIS IS A LINE**

Tag was now seated at some of the most rock-hard chairs you will ever see in the main-hall/reception, next to Tag sat another teen, kicking his legs back and forth on the sofa muttering to himself.

The boy's clothes were ridiculous Tag thought.

_Although, considering I don't wear tops... I suppose I don't have the right to judge anyone's fashion sense._

"Hey! Want some gum?"

Tag turned his head and looked at the teen that talked to him, and nodded his head. The teen nodded back and reached into one of his many pockets on his ridiculously large yellow with black stripes shorts. Pulling his hand out, the teen sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "heh... opps, I must've had the last one myself... sorry".

Tag shook his head "no problem".

"My names Kota Fujiki! I'm a new rookie just like you… But since I took the test before you… it means that I'm your senior by a few minutes!" Kota emphasised his point by placing his fists on his hips and puffing out his chest in what he probably thought was a heroic pose, Tag covered his mouth as he chuckled slightly, he nodded his head slightly. He liked Kota already, he seemed just as much as a fun-loving individual as Tag himself. Reaching his hand across to Kota, he shook Kota's hand and smiled slightly when Kota shook his hand enthusiastically.

"My name… Tag. Nice… meet you!" Tag was glad when Kota didn't question his strange speech patterns. Instead, Kota's face adopted a huge smile as he once again shook Tag's hand "well, Tag! Let's be the best of friends!" and at that moment Tag realised something, Tag realised that he wasn't going to regret his decision to join Fenrir one bit.

"Errm, not to be rude or anything, buuuuut! Why aren't you wearing a top?"

Tag was surprised that this was the first time anyone had asked him that question and decided to answer it with a shrug, he figured he'd leave it to Kota's imagination as to why he doesn't wear tops.

Little did he know that he should never leave anything up to Kota's imagination…

**The next day**

"Hey rookie! That you?" Tag turned around from reading the notice board in the lobby to see a young adult wearing a black army jacket and army cargo pants with black wavy hair. Tag smiled at the individual and extended his hand out towards him, happy when the man accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you rookie, my name is Lindow Amamiya".

Tag nods as he points to himself with his thumb "Tag" he states and leaves it at that, Lindow raises an eyebrow at his strange way of speech but doesn't decided to mention it.

_The files we have on this guy do state that he doesn't talk much and they seem to be true in that regard but from what the simulations that we placed him in shows that he is a incredibly skilled individual. _And it is at this point where Lindow notices that Tag isn't wearing any upper-body clothing, decked out with a pair of dark grey baggy pants and some dirtied trainers, it's all topped off with a chain-linked necklace around his neck carrying what looked to be some form of metal shaped into a heart. By the end of Lindow's impromptu sizing up he had come to a sound conclusion.

The New-Type rookie would definitely be an interesting person to watch mature.

"On paper I'm supposed to be your assertive leader whose professionalism knows no bounds… but let's forget about that for now, If you're with me then you're my friend, lord knows that those are rare these days, just know that if you follow my lead, you'll survive" throughout Lindow's meaningful little speech, the man was pacing back and forth whilst Tag just stood in the same spot as before, the smile on his face growing ever-so-slightly wider as the speech went on. Lindow came to stop and looked directly at the rookie's large deep blue eyes.

"So, after that kid, how do you feel like coming with me on your first real mission?"

Tag gave thumbs up as his answer which Lindow smiled at, something told him he was going to get along well with the new-type rookie.

"Alright then I assume all of your gear is ready to go?"

A nod was his answer.

"Then, pick the mission up from the counter and lets be off with it, a worded response if possible" Lindow smirked at the rookie's slightly surprised expression but Tag soon composed himself and quirked his smile into a smirk right back at his leader.

"On… it" he said slowly as he walked towards the desk.

Hibari at the desk looked up and smiled politely at tag as he came towards it.

"Here for your first mission Tag?" she asked kindly, She read the file on him and was curious about his lack of speech.

Tag nodded and was given the details of the mission on the computer screen in-front of him.

_Mission rating: level 1-URGENT  
Mission Title: Devils tail  
Field: City of Mercy.  
Target: 1 Ogretail.  
Reward: 500 FC, Aragami bone chip and Aragami Claw.  
Field members assigned: Tag (Rookie) Lindow (Assault Captain).  
Time given: 30:00 minutes.  
Mission description: This is Tag's first mission; Assault Captain Lindow will accompany him and make sure that the raging Ogretail is destroyed.  
Best of luck __ from Hibari._

Tag thought it was a sweet gesture of Hibari to add that in the description. Tag nodded to himself as he accepted the mission and hid the slight alarm when his God Eater band flashed yellow for a second but Hibari assured him that it was simply letting him know that the mission was accepted correctly. Tag nodded and allowed his ever-present smile to look at Hibari.

"Thank… you!" he said carefully as he left with Lindow.

Hibari briefly wondered why someone with such a smooth and kind voice didn't like to talk, she was sure that no-one would complain about his voice. She shrugged her shoulder as she received an incoming transmission from Tatsumi with something about a date.

**LINE**

Tag and Lindow were now at the City of Mercy and were looking down the path from a cliff-face.

Lindow turned back to his rookie, briefly noticing that the rookie was using a short-blade but was wielding a buster shield and hand-cannon gun variation.

_Such a bizarre combination, suits him somehow._

"Okay kid, let's just go over a few ground rules, first rule is don't get cornered, second rule; if you see an opening, be sure to make sure it's safe before taking it! Third rule is; if you're in a bad situation, run, then hide and see if you can blast the enemy in surprise, wait was that four?"

Tag just nodded, they were reasonable rules and he was determined to follow them through.

Lindow just shook his head and motioned for Tag to follow.

In one word the City of Mercy could be described as miserable, what must've been a thriving city full of people was now a desolate wasteland filled with nothing but death and decay, even the church in the centre only seemed to add to the misery of the place, the irony not escaping anyone as Church's are supposed to be seen as symbols of hope.

But these thoughts were unbecoming of the ever-optimistic; Tag so he shook his head violently to rid him of these dark thoughts and refocused his mind upon the mission at hand.

The pair of Gods-eaters walked slowly and carefully, something that was needed in their line of work. They came up to the edge of the church building's rear and Lindow motioned of Tag to look around the corner of the building, carefully, Tag inched himself to the edge and peered around the building and his eyes narrowed slightly but his smiled stayed.

_Target sighted!_

Looking towards Lindow he pints his thumb around the corner letting him know that the target was around the corner.

Lindow nodded back and went through the process of the plan.

"Okay rookie, the plain is that I will stay back and observe your actions and will only step in If I determine I have to, this mission is yours rook, so make me proud". Lindow's calming smile calmed any nerves Tag might've been feeling and he nodded and crept around the corner.

Now in the Lion's den, proverbially speaking tag noted everything around him, the Ogretail was seemingly asleep and Tag thanked his luck stars for that. He noticed that there was some rubble with made a decent sized ledge next to said Ogretail.

_It must've gone there to escape the suns heat, huh how weird._

Tag crept up to the rubble and he could've easily hopped up to the second floor of it but in doing so it would wake the sleeping beast. So Tag spun his short blade into reverse grip and placed it in the holster that he took from the armoury, the holster was only available for the short-blade variation and allowed users of the short blade to traverse rubble that others might not be able to. The holster fit perfectly on Tag's bare stark-white chest.

Gripping the edge of the rubble Tag easily heaved him up silently and up onto the second floor of rubble, giving his a clear view of his opponent.

Un-holstering his blade from his back Tag prepared himself for his next part, transforming the blade into the "eating mode" Tag leapt from his ledge and came straight down onto the Ogretail which had started to get up but was ultimately crushed back onto the ground by the jaws of Tag's blade. He knew that he was supposed to get a energy boost from "eating" but the sudden rush of power that came from the Aragami that he had "eaten" caused his blood to pump excitedly.

His blade's hunger quenched for the moment, tag jumped form the beasts head and was mildly surprised when the Ogretail managed to stand itself up but it didn't faze him as he was straight back into action, his form glowing with an orange tint from the power-up. Tag ran up to the beast and as it tried to eat him he leapt high into the air, higher than he had ever gone before, during this surprisingly large jump Tag felt something from within, something that just wanted to come out and before he knew it, the following words exploded from his mouth.

"**AWESOME"**.

He had no idea where it came from but he said it, and say it he did, with no slowness on his part, it felt great.

Coming down from his jump, he swung his blade into a reverse-grip and swung downwards straight into the awaiting Aragami's back.

_**SLASH**_

Tag landed on the ground in a crouch, taking deep breaths as the power-boost left his body, leaving him feeling shaky but not tired. Behind him the Ogretail just stood in place for a few seconds before it's body caught up with its demise and simply fell to the ground; dead.

"Aww YEA! THAT WAS AWESOME ROOKIE" shouted a familiar voice and Tag turned his head to see Lindow coming from around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

Coming up to Tag, Lindow patted the new-type on his back and congratulating him on his epic first kill.

"Wow! I have never seen a rookie do that before! You New-Types must be worth your weight if that's what you can do as rookie, whoa! I can't wait until you gain experience, you'll be a one-man Aragami killing machine!" Lindow high-fived Tag and led him back to the dead Aragami.

"Okay, now you've killed it, but you need to "eat" it again to secure the kill, it's something that we always do because it ends its life but also gives us some cool items in return, by the way, where did you learn to move like that?"

As Tag transformed his blade into the "eat mode" and it chowed down he attempted to explain.

"Survived… by… myself… long time… learn… things" Lindow smirked slightly.

"That reminds me what was up with your shout?"

Tag had the decency to blush in embarrassment, he hoped Lindow wouldn't pick up on his slight lapse in composure. Lindow just laughs and pats Tag on the back again.

"Don't worry about it, let's go back and celebrate your first mission executed perfectly!"

Tag nodded and the pair left, Tag holstering his blade once again, as they walked Lindow turned his head to Tag and asked an important question.

"Hey, you old enough for a beer?"

Tag just laughed heartily.

**CHAP FIN**

_**Hello, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing anything or slowing down on any other stories but I recently browsed through some old chapters that I had started to write but for some reason never really finished, The last time I typed here before now was two years ago! So there is a point where the writing changes slightly and becomes better due to two years more experience than before.**_

_**I have no idea what I will do with this, I'd like to continue but I don't know, if anyone reads this, let me know what you think please! I might also include some fan made OC's for story purposes, keyword; I MIGHT! **_

_**This is Skeleturd signing off, be sure to slay those Aragami's.  
JA NE**_


End file.
